The Tales of Vampire Lelouch
by Aethis
Summary: What could happen if Lelouch wasn't a human and CC just a piece of puzzle of a mysterious plan? The world run into its destruction or its salvation ? Lelouch will be able to resist against his dark side ?
1. The Beginning

Hello everybody, re up chap 1 with some different thing

Up chap 2, I hope you will enjoy my story.

Thank you for your reviews.

I don't own code Geass, it's not mine.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**The Tales of Vampire Lelouch**

**Book 1 Prelude**

**_chap. 1: The Beginning. _**

_"People were always asked if the strength and charisma of the demon emperor were supernatural;. Some rumours said that he was avid for blood and he fed it literally. We have to stop believing in all sorts of ranting. He was a man and that's all there is to say."_

_Lord Becket, year 2080 ATB, academy of history of Britannia._

**Pendragon, 2000 ATB, Saint Empire of Britannia**_. _

Marianne Lamperouge takes a walk in the garden of Aries palace, hand on her rounded belly. The wind was soft, the sun's warm light up on Marianne's face.

Her unborn child had given kicking, in order to leave this jail of flesh.

"Yes my baby, your hour are coming soon, so please wait". She squats on the down slope of a hill, near a stream crossing the imperial gardens, praising the gods of this peaceful moment.

She has refused to know by the doctors the sex of the unborn child who grows up in her belly. But, in front of the fullness of this landscape, she can't prevent to think about that.

"_If it is a girl, I would call her Nunnally, but if it is a boy ... I know that Charles would prefer a boy but he has not deigned to give me his name choices for our child. But I don't care about Charles, if it is a son; he will be named Lelouch, Lelouch Vi Britannia." _She thought a smile on her lips.

The time spends like the stream who flowed nearby her, then CC arrived by the opposite slope.

"Good Morning Lady Marianne, do you spend a good time in your gardens?_"_

Marianne turned around and looked the girl with green hair and golden eyes. In front of her, she could only feel her mystery aura.

"Yes, CC, my child and I enjoy the peaceful of the garden". Marianne answered.

CC looked Marianne with compassion; she knew Charles and she had serious suspicions about VV.

He was jealous of Marianne because she had monopolized all the Charles's attention.

"You shouldn't stay alone, Lady Marianne". Said CC

"What could happen to me at the heart of imperial gardens?" Marianne asked.

CC doesn't answer, his gaze seemed weary.

"CC, I know what you are .... If something happens to me, I would like you taking care of my child, protecting him."

CC looked straight in the imperial consort's eyes; she suffered so much herself for immortality. Does she have to give the power to Marianne's child? Does he have to be excluded from the world of men and suffer in his turn? In other side, if it could reassure Marianne.

"Yes, Lady Marianne, I promise you."

Marianne thanked CC and left in her apartments. CC wondered herself why she had accepted so easily.  
"The power of Kings, the Geass locks people in solitude". She repeated herself.

Her gaze is troubled, reviving painful memories.

**Apartments of the imperial consort.**

3 o'clock in the morning had come; Marianne was lying on her bed. She slept peacefully.

The night was dark; stars were extinguished in the same time as the sun, except the moon showed proudly its roundness and its luminescence at the voracious night. The wind moved in the curtains of the window and the moon illuminated the room with a pearly white light.

Stories say that during such nights, it is better to stay at home because it is time for creatures of darkness. They appeared in the shade and consumed humans.

The wind got up; rushes into the room before dying near the bed of the imperial consort. A shadow detached from the window, the moon bathed him in its rays, revealing its shape and its clothes.

What strange clothes...

He wore a gray robe, the colour was indefinable and the dress seemed alive. She married the gait of the unknown, revealing his musculature. On his chest was wearing an intertwining pearly fibre, which joined like a spider's web to form an armour, a gem joined all the fibre at his heart.

This ivory armour absorbed moonshines, as if it wanted to look even more stunning than it was. A Carmine stick extended his hand. The sceptre was made of wood twisted like snakes who interlace around the central axis. The cane is eventually a gem of a deep sea blue; all was covered with runes of milk white.

Being closer to Marianne in silence, the world seemed dying on his way. He was in and out of the world. On the gesture of the hand, the coverage of the imperial consort move away as if invisible hands had taken it.

The naked consort is revealed in the eyes of the unknown people but he didn't care because it was here for one thing.

He brought the hand above the belly of the sleeping woman; then he recites a deep and profound monotonous chant. The voice of the unknown was like a summer song, soft and flute-like; it flowed from the man's lips and stunned his environment.

A white light began to rise from his hand, around the belly of the imperial consort.

At this moment, the Queen Marianne began to emerge from her torpor, just when she saw a hand basking in the glow of light penetrating her belly.

Panic seized her, and she waited the pain.

"What's happening? Where am I? Charles! Someone help me, my child, someone, CCHHAARRLLESS!"

Helpless, she noticed that no sound come out of her mouth. She was frozen by her fear; his mind could not analyze her environment, with the certainty of being alone in the world.

She begged for her child.

The white light turned to purple red, the man's incantation became quick as a mountain stream, fast and inflexible.

However, she didn't felt any pain; the imperial consort began to look around her.

She saw a man with array as strange that captivate but the most surprising was his face.

She remained subjugated by the beauty of the stranger; he has got long silver hair shining in the moon, an aquiline nose, a complexion of ivory, pointed ears, thin lips.

At this stage, Marianne startled, she saw the fangs in the mouth of the unknown, while he continued his incantation, and his eyes….

Blood red eyes, a vertical pupil cracked them as black as darkness, fixing her intently

"Do not be afraid!" She heard in her mind, like a whisper.

The hand still in her, the unknown pronounces bewitching words but incomprehensible to Marianne. The pace was exhilarating words, the room turned into Marianne's mind.

"No, stop, my child, what are you doing to my child, stop it!" She tried to say.

But the pressure was too strong and she sank into the darkness.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In her wakening, the room was plunged into the darkness, the moon had disappeared. Marianne stood up and looked around her.

"What had happened?" She wondered.

Instantly, she carried a hand to her belly. With relief, she noticed that the child was still there.

Air is going cold in the room and Marianne hang on herself and she saw him.

Two red eyes fixed her in the darkness, piercing her through and through. Marianne wanted to run far away but she couldn't move.

The milky-skinned people move towards her. He began to speak, his voice flows like honey.

"Hear me, the child that you carry is no more human" whispered the unknown.

"What? But ... "Marianne mumbled with difficulty.

"Shut up! ". The man ordered.

"The child will be born of your flesh and mine. Thanks to the magic of my people, I gave him my inheritance". The man replied.

"What? My child, what did you do? "Marianne was on the verge of hysteria.

The stranger raised his hand and Marianne was projected on to her bed. Paralyzed, she contemplated the monster in all his grandness.

"Who are you?" said Marianne with her despair suppliant voice.

"I am the last survivor of a millennium race, extending in olden times beyond the columns of Hercules. I am a vampire" he thundered.

The floor seemed to collapse under Marianne.

"A Vampire? No, this is not possible, it doesn't exist!" Countless unanswered questions rushed in Marianne's mind and at the same time, she reminded some memories about the legends of these legendary creatures.

"Be quiet" the vampire ordered.

"My time on this earth comes to end but I have to leave a member of my race, even if it is a hybrid" he said.

"What! You mean..... "Cried Marianne

"Yes, it is a vampire now, my child as much as yours." The vampire said with a smile on his lips.

Marianne felt faint, "her child, a monster? But why, I ... vampires can not reproduce like that so it is impossible.... "Those thoughts swirled in her head; she tried desperately to understand the situation.

Marianne stood up, calling her courage, she looked toward the vampire.

His face was tender, his eyes magnified by fear but with her little voice, she managed to speak.

"I thought vampires immortal, why do you need my child?" Her voice was tense, anxious.

The vampire looked her with curiosity, he likes looking an animal before devouring his prey. Marianne felt a shiver run her spine, fearing his answer.

"I didn't say that I will die but other worlds than this need me. My race has disappeared into the paunch of the great devourer, I am the last. Before I left, I need a successor."

" But ... "began Marianne

"Shut up, inferior creature!" The vampire cried.

"If you knew how much I hate your race. You are the cattle of vampires, protect you or exterminate you depends on my mood."

But his tone became painful and blood tears appeared in his eyes.

"I haven't to justify myself for my actions to you or to any mortal." Launched the Vampire, his eyes sharp and threatening pierced her through and through.

"You have to know that your child should not be breastfed, but fed with your blood, or it will die. You'll have to hide him from others or he will be hunted, teach him the art of discretion so that he can pass for a normal child. Your child has a role to play in the future of this world."

The words of the vampire were imbued with sadness, but he continued, his voice growing low.

"Your child will see his powers to be revealed only the day when a member from the people of the Southern continent is to bind him. Until then, you have to control his thirst for blood."

"But what do you mean? His thirst for ..." Cried Marianne, she was unable to control the flood of despair that invaded her.

"If you don't educate him, you will know soon enough. As long as the seals are in place, he will not able to give the Covenant of Blood and he will be mortal, like you. If he will attack humans, they will be transformed into zombie, if he does not kill them after quench his thirst."

"Oh My god" said Marianne horrified.

The gaze of the Vampire will be menacing and with his wheezing voice, he added:

"Beware human, if you kill him, you condemn your world, but you will damn you above all others. I will personally look after yourself and persons dear to you before start from this world."

Marianne remained prohibited.

The creature moved back slowly, his words were no more than whispers in the mind of Marianne.

"Remember, it will be the saviour of your world. But the price he will pay will be terrible; it will be alone forever.... "

The vampire sighed and thought"_ like me."_

"Watch over on our son, on Lelouch" he said.

On these words, the creature deployed his wings of jet black; He looks like angels Britannien churches.

Feathers whirled in the Marianne's room, blinding her of their multitude.

Once the feathers disappeared in the air, the creature had disappeared.


	2. The Birth of the Vampire

Hello everybody, re up chap 1 with some different thing

Up chap 2, I hope you will enjoy my story.

Thank you for your reviews.

Write in English is hard but it is a real trial and I like that.

I don't own code Geass, it's not mine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chap. 2: **_**the Birth of the Vampire. **_

_"I saw him I told__ you. He had red eyes and black wings; he was making love with a green hair woman. What I did there? I was carrying a letter to the emperor. He had black wings I told you and the blood flowing from the neck of the young woman and these eyes; he looked at me when I wanted to got away from him. Blood red eyes looked at me to the depth of my soul. I ran away at full speed and there man, I rushed into the nearest tavern. I will never return to the palace, never. "_

_Latest Interview of Sergeant Oakley, gathered by an unknown people. He was found dead, drained of all his blood in an alley of Pendragon._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The imperial house was upside down, rumours about the events of last night were circulating in the corridors of the Pendragon palace.

The servants constantly evoked the morning when the maid get in the consort's room and found the room in disorder, Marianne was prostrate in the centre, naked and crying.

Rumours of this night provided a great joy to the purist part of the nobility who saw a sign of Marianne's infidelity to the Emperor Charles and the opportunity to remove the commoner. Indeed, people thought that the queen was visited by a man this night and we should wane them, she and her child.

Two weeks passed, the emperor who made no comment on this affair, rumours calmed down but not in Marianne's heart. Her husband questioned her for that night, suspicious, but she just gave as a pretext an atrocious nightmare. Who would have believed her?

She refused to stay alone at night, asking her husband if he could stay with her. The Emperor disdained her, seeing her as a blatant sign of weakness and was wondering where was the intrepid pilot of Knightmare that he had married.

Marianne couldn't live, fearing what was growing in her belly; the birth was expected in 2 months.

What would happen then? Should she kill her child, this vampire thirsting for blood?

Every day this question tormented her but she couldn't stop thinking at the Vampire's word. _"Remember, it will be the saviour of your world."_

But the empire of Britannia was perfect, certainly the EU with their ridiculous values and China rebelled against them but the world was in peace, at least in Britannia.

On the contrary, this vampire child, what misery he could cause? With these anxieties added the frustration of a wasted pleasure, he revealed her the sex of the child, a boy, her son!

The worst was that she could not confide to anyone, the threats of the vampire discouraged her to any actions.

_"I will personally look after yourself and persons dear to you before start from this world."_ She remembers.

A shiver ran her back. What can she do? Felt sorry for her or turn in circles did not like her!  
As time progressed, more that night seemed straight out of a bad dream.

"The first thing to do is learning about my enemy" she concluded.

Twirling on her following her decision, she rushed like a shadow toward the library, in order to seek any information on these mysterious beings.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After a months and a half of research, Marianne was overcome with despair. She didn't find anything concrete, some legends but nothing get closer that she had lived at this fateful night.

Moreover, she had to suffer the whispers of maids and bitter glances of the guests at receptions because her researches hadn't gone unnoticed.

After passing for a harlot, now people thought that she was mad, she hated the malicious gossip of the court. But she doesn't allow herself to impress, she had put up with more severe trials as pilot of Knightmare frame.

"Even though, it was not pleasant at all" she grumbled.

She returned to her room with his last batch of manuscripts. She dropped them on her bed and examined her room.

After this fateful night, she had demanded to change her room. His new home was smaller than her old room; a window screen was located 2 meters above the ground. The room was to do up for the imperial consort, but she was austere and narrow.

On her desk was piled some rolls and manuscripts dealing with legendary monsters, some dating before the pre-imperial time.

"But no one talks about him" She shrilled with fury.

She suddenly bent in pain; her son gave her a violent kick. She got up; inhaling deeply fresh air in order to calm her pain.

She began to turn in circles, remembering the knowledge acquired during the month of study.

The vampires were described as beings endowed with superhuman powers, able to bewitch humans and turned them into vampires servants, pandering to their wishes. But they were able to give birth to children with their kind or with humans. So why?

But his powerful magic, his power, and this mysterious country where he claimed to come? She had found nothing about it and she felt frustrated to a point she wouldn't have thought possible.

"The vampires are supposed to be native from Europe, and then what was he talked about? Why I can't find anything? But who is he? Why my son? "She stormed against the fate that had put her on the Vampire's road.

Suddenly she felt a liquid that flowed between her thighs, followed by a painful contraction. She understood that her son wanted to come into the world, her delivery will begin.

She called for help but she wondered what she would do with this little vampire that will be born.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Marianne woke up in her room, she was covered of sweat. _"What had happened?"_ She wondered.

She stood up and saw a pram next to her bed; she bent down and saw the most beautiful baby that she could contemplate.

All comes back to her memory, the maids who rushed to pick up her, the Pages that carried her to the imperial hospital.

Her suffering in each contraction was intolerable; it was like her child dug in her flesh in order to leave her. In the vapours of the pain, she wondered if it was their fangs. Marianne remembers that she lost consciousness soon as Lelouch was out of her.

She could look him now, sleeping peacefully in imperial red silk. His skin wasn't wrinkled like babies, but apart that it looked like all human babies.

She wondered if the last few weeks were not only a nightmare. Lelouch woke up and started screaming, she was upset.  
His voice, far to be high-pitched, was crystal-clear, she felt dizzy, he was hungry and she can feel it.

She took him in her arms and ignoring the order of the vampire, got rid of her shirt and presented a full and heavy breast to Lelouch.

At this moment, the sky was instantly covered by cloud, the wind whistled of anger on Pendragon, lightning knocked down to the city and the thunder rumbled like none inhabitants haven't it heard before.

The sky was only anger, clouds hovered around the imperial palace, and lightning fell in all parts of the city offered to the anger of heaven.

Suddenly, a white light went trough the clouds, just below the vortex epicentre cloud, perpendicularly to the palace. The light column touched it on the centre.


	3. Vampire's memories

I AM ALIVE !!!!

I'm so sorry for this long time without new chapters. I wrote my story in French very far but it's difficult. Lelouch is too strong, it's a vampire with some Magic power, so I have to temper the character.

I have to find good enemy, SUZUKU?? What will he do??? mm I know !! ^^

For the people who like my story. If you have some phantasm (with Lelouch's harem) or other original idea, if I like them, I can put them in my story.

So may be my book 2 (Vampires Wars) will be rated M (Lelouch's Harem so it's normal), I don't know yet if I do that… we will see.

Another thing, if you can't wait my English version, I can put a French version and you have to use google trad.

So, enjoy this chapter send me some review.

HAIL ALL LELOUCH

Of course, Code Geass it's not mine.

* * *

**Chap. 3: Vision of the past.**

_"With his burning look, he ordered and all obeyed him. It only gives an order and all people are proposed to assuage the thirst of the emperor._

_With a wave of the hand, he commanded the forces of nature. On his order, the metal bent, the fire burned, blood boiled and the Grim Reaper obeyed him._

_Braving the roar of enemy's terrifying weapons, cutting down his enemy and moving forward without got weaker, such was the mighty Lelouch."_

_Britannia Ballad "fabula ullus lamia Lelouch", year 2090 ATB_

* * *

Marianne looked up and startled, not believing what his eyes saw.

A dimensional tear sliced through the room, she caught a glimpse of disembodied hands that moved, trying vainly to catch something in order to train with them in that glowing abyss.

The vampire extricated himself from the crack, his eyes furious stared at Marianne like a dagger in her heart. He spread his black wings, and his shadow recovered her, the atmosphere was saturated with magic and the tension was palpable.

"Foolish woman." yelled it

His hand performed a short series of signs and whispered a word. Marianne was projected against the face of her bed with such force that she gasped. The pain was such that she wept and then she realized that her child was no longer in her arms.

She looked up and screamed, her son was in the monster's arms. The vampire looked at his_ ''son''_, she thought he was going to remove it because she had failed.

In the same time Marianne raised, the vampire gashed his finger with his canine tooth and took it to the mouth of Lelouch.

"Your first sip of blood," he said, almost tenderly.

Lelouch took the finger with eagerness and raised it to his mouth. He began to suck the hot liquid and the vampire's eyes became vague. He started to talk to himself in order to transmit an ancestral knowledge to his successor.

"By this present, I seal your powers until the scheduled day and I give you the memory of your ancestors." Whispered the vampire.

An impulse came from the deepest of her chest urged Marianne to launch an assault on the vampire; it was the will of a mother wanting keep away her child from mortal danger.

She collided head-on against the vampire and at that precise moment, her conscience was aspirated. She felt herself leaving her body and she was attracted by the power of the vampire, like a butterfly attracted by a light.

"No, you'll kill him! Stupid female, STOP RIGHT NOW!! " Marianne heard the vampire but she couldn't do anything.

The vampire was sucking her soul, she rushed into his memories, and she saw a myriad of colours and scenes of old landscapes or can not belong to her world. But all are going so fast that she couldn't' understand what she saw.

Suddenly, she saw a white marble city, the streets were paved with gold, and bronze colossal statues were placed at the four cardinal points of the city and a white light mounted perpendicular from a large crystal building to the sky.

Residents filled the sky over the city, sustained by their great white wings, a lot of Towers of glowing crystal floated on both sides of the city. From the sky, she could see a giant pentagram covering the city; the crystal building was the centre of the pentagram.

She was suddenly sucked into the main building, she arrived in a huge circular room, computers covered the walls, she saw a lot of test tubes, mounds of manuscript, books of magic spells, scrolls illustrating dissection scheme, and a lot of shelves with jars filled with unspeakable and filthy substances. All of this resembled to a Britannia's science laboratory, without all this weird things that she had seen during an unveiling at Pendragon.

In the centre of the room; people with white wings were in conversation among themselves. They were dressed with white overalls and led a discussion apparently impassioned.

Their language was unknown for Marianne but by her symbiosis with the vampire, she finally understood.

"Experience is a failure. On the 5 subjects, only the double-zero survived." Tell a man.

It displays an angry expression; his blue eyes flashed lightning against his colleagues. He ran his hand through his black beard and Marianne could read his name on his badge though she understood nothing of what was written above. His name was Elenwë.

"We must come to create the perfect blend between our people, the southern continent and the different races that we have discovered during our explorations in dimensional distortion. We must sit our supremacy on the planet and eradicate the Southern people who have the boldness to claim to be our equal, and primates of Alkebu-lan will no longer beg for their help. It is vital that this experience was a successful," he said.

Another man spoke, he was the youngest of the group and in her eyes we could see the arrogance of the youthfulness. The badge revealed his name to Marianne' eyes: Russandol.

"The survivor will suffice; it is the only one on our 5 subjects to have had the providential contribution of genetic material from the humanoid that we discovered in the unknown ruins. This may explain his survival."

"It is regrettable that the body was too damaged to collect more DNA and the worse was that the synthesis of his genetic material has proved to be impossible. We had never seen an assembly genetic so complex. Could you think that he was composed by more than 500 different bases, his gene pool is 1000 times larger than ours and 1 million times more complex than those of primates, Homo erectus is the right word, it isn't?" Said Elenwë.

"It's a miracle that this combination has survived but nothing tells us that we have the expect result. We must continue our work. "Added a woman named Artanis.

"This is not a miracle, he is different! " Said abruptly an old man who walked into the room.

"Professor Pragstein, you should avoid leaving your house. Since you betrayed the southern continent, many want to kill you." Says Elenwë.

"Nonsense, I can not die, how many times I have to repeat this evidence?" The professor argued.

Elenwë slightly flushed, visibly embarrassed to have forgotten this truth. Knowing this, Marianne could see a crimson bird tattooed on the back of his hand.

"This child has changed our wonderful Lemure's genetic engineering. The Code that I created and transferred to your guinea-pigs is originally intended for our DNA, the Lemurs and our cousins of Alkebu-Lan. You, Atlantis, are a people that have evolved fundamentally different from us, so the code has killed these specimens, except him. "Says the professor, his sparkling eyes turned toward the survivor.

He turned to his colleagues and said:

"Imagine the unthinkable. His DNA has recombined itself; he absorbed the Code and mixed with his DNA. He transformed the Code that I gave him to do something else. I also tried an experiment. I collected some of his blood and what do you think that I discovered?" Asked mischievously Pragstein.

"Dead cells, Fragment of DNA that we couldn't to code or categorize. Each gene that we have decoded is different after verification. His DNA is altered too fast and he is too complex. He will not survive a long-time outside his tank. "Artanis says bitterly.

Of all those present, she was the worst and bad language.

"Error, I concluded that his blood was deteriorating as soon as he left the body of his host, as if it was a protection system against what we are precisely doing. So I suggested that his DNA has a sort of conscience and he chose his host, for eternity now. "Argue the Professor

"Impossible, ridiculous, unthinkable" were the only words of the members team.

"Think to the body that you have found. He was alone in a ruined city that was perhaps not his. No other body, not even bones but we find just enough DNA to give one of our guinea-pigs, as if his DNA had waited us. Now he is almost perfect. "Says the professor.

"Oh my God!! What will we do if he turned against us? "Artanis said.

"It is a risk that you had to run. When I left Lamia, fifty codes have been created. Within 20 years, they will be 200. God bless you, the manufacture is long, which you leaves the time to create your own troops with my genetic engineering. They must be stopped. "Added Pragstein

"You're very like your cousins," said the shrill voice of Artanis.

"Unfortunately, yes, and the Code will get worse this situation," said the unfortunate voice of Pragstein.

"And how far had we got with negotiations with the Originals? Do you think they will fight?" Asked Russandol.

"No, they intended to hide underground as they have done for thousands of years! Fortunately, their contributions to our experiences are vital even if they ignored that we are doing in this laboratory. "Added Artanis

"Well, I have to go, the code will not used for the next generation of soldier. I will explore in greater depth the potential of the Original!" Says Professor Pragstein on their backs.

At these words, Marianne saw at the centre of the room 5 capsules, 4 were empty but the latter contained a child. At the ground were drawn circles of power, shining brightly, to ensure child survival. He was suspended in a blue liquid, pipes coming out in many parts of his body.

She froze herself, the child had black wings.

* * *

Immediately after her discovery, Marianne was sucking out of the memory; she fell and spun in a bottomless abyss. She felt the presence of the vampire "Leave Me" he yelled.

But suddenly she appeared in another memory.

She saw young children being beaten to death in a huge arena; the sand was sticky with the blood of dead children with black and white wings, with wings of bats, or with inhuman features.

Marianne saw a child reptile with wings atrophied perished under the blades of another child with an apelike face and yellow membranous wings. The galleries of monster with a face more or less human were killing each other with incredible violence.

At the centre of the arena in a protective dome, she saw clusters of scientists taking notes, nodding of the head of such action or repressing a grimace when their experimental subjects was injured or worse, killed. In the bleachers, an enthusiastic audience railed against the losers and cheered the winners. Because of their bright white wings, she saw a white mass of spectators yelling and shouting.

The only common point of all these children had a tattoo on his right shoulder. A scarlet eagle pierced by a sword above a series of numbers and letters of the graceful Atlantis language.

Shouting louder than the other caught his eye, and that of all combatants and scientists.

Two beautiful children are staring at their eyes; one had jet black wings and crimson red eyes, his alabaster face framed by silver hair. He was dressed in white but the fabric let show his muscular and graceful body, his arm held a black sword releasing a deadly energy.

His opponent had a face as beautiful as the other children except that his face flushed with emotion, was framed by blonde hair and eyes are made of pure gold. Dressed in black and holding a white sword, crackling with mystic energies. He was crowned with his white wings and this gave him majesty and power.

The two rivals dashed forwards into a ballet of grace and death. Sword against sword, magic against magic, the blades twirled, cutting the flesh. Each of them redoubled ardour, Marianne couldn't follow their movements; she just could hear the sound of swords clashing because two children were going too fast for her to follow them to naked eye.

Suddenly, the boy with black wings appeared in the back of his opponent, he cut the Achilles tendons, then twisting his arm; he violently struck to the neck the child with white wings. He collapsed on the yellow-earth of the arena.

The Vampire rose well above his sword and a thunderous applause filled the stadium, the whole crowd had one word to mouth. Through his clothes soaked with sweat, Marianne saw what she wanted to see on the children for a long time. On his heart there was another tattoo, the same as CC, a crimson eagle.

"Finish him, kill him!!"

The child looked disdainfully the vociferous crowd and held out his hand to the loser. Marianne could see the gold look full of hatred from the loser, but he seized his hand. She could see the numbers on the tattoos of two children.

The red-eyed child had the number "00.00" and the child with golden eyes had the numbers "66.6"

Marianne could not see the end for already the stage disappeared in a whirlwind.

* * *

On a desert plain, two armies faced each other. The majestic mountains looming on the horizon and Marianne stopped mouth agape because in the sky, two moons followed the path of the sun: a massive moon pearly white and a smaller moon whose colours were in earth tones.

The Army based in the West consisted of white-winged warriors, all encased in platinum, gold or electrum armour. They proudly carried their banners bright white, singing all their crystalline voice, reminding her the Vampire's voice.

Rhodium gauntlets adorned the arms of warriors; they wore swords crowned with energy and also fission weapons. Marianne noted the presence of artillery, attack ships anti-gravity and other wonders that combines magic and technology.

She could not help thinking of one of these armies of angels are described in the holy books of Britannia. She gazed at a display of advanced technology. The feet of the warriors beat rhythmically, their blood boiling, they were eager to go to the assault.

In first line, she found a familiar figure.

The vampire was there, stood proudly in front of the enemy. His red eyes were fixed on the horizon, his face was calm but a ferocious smile was seen there. Marianne shuddered at the sight of the canines. He wore a gold and silver armour, covered with runes of shimmering blue, this armour covered his entire. In his back, two wings of a black ebony spread, they were twice as long and beautiful as those of his comrades.

He proudly wore his scarlet tattoo, as well as his comrades of brood that accompanied him. They were less than a hundred but it was the survivors after the draconian selections of people winged. He put his hand to his waist and took his sword, a sword dark as night covered with red runes flashed under her eyes.

_"It seems that this sword is alive."_ Marianne thought.

Marianne turned her head towards the East and contemplated the opposing army. Less extensive but as beautiful as Western army, the Southern army sported banners depicting a purple bird. The Lemures soldiers wore iridescent armour, composed of carbon composite and Adamentium.

Having no appetence for magic, they lined up robots resembling Knigtmares but much larger, warship parked in the sky, awaiting orders to launch their atomic charges on their enemies. Battalions of infantry stationed in silence, protecting the anti-gravity artillery stationed behind them.

Marianne immediately recognized a battalion of several hundred men, bearing on every front, the same symbol as CC, and each fighter was flanked by a man in black armour, their contractors without a doubt.

She realized that her face was two races that were killing each other and at the end, the earth came back to humans. Marianne, knowing the properties of CC had no illusions about the turn of the battle; they will crush the winged warriors.

The horn sounded, the armies advanced, the battle began.

She saw behind the eyes of the vampire; she felt his excitement, his thirst for blood, his fierce of young warrior ready to do anything for his people. He had nothing to drink for weeks and was in such a state of excitement that he rushed on his enemies.

Marianne distinguished by the eyes of the monster through clothes of Code's carrier, the heart pumping the blood and distributing to organs.

He attacked the Holders of code and quickly, he came in contact and it was the quarry. He thrust his sword into the body of a man who raised a death rattle while the sword burned him. She understood that this sword was destroying everything that made him a living being: body and soul.

The body of the unfortunate turned into ashes, which flew in the evening breeze. She realized that even the immortality given by the code could do nothing; the sword had devoured the soldier. She looked with horror that weapon, a relic discovered in the crypt, near the humanoid and only the vampire could handle.

The vampire ripped off the head of another soldier with a strong blow and drank eagerly, his mouth wide open beneath his trophy he brought up for all to see. The lemurs were banned, but they could not attack because the white army fell upon them and adorned herself with a carmine red.

Feverish, Marianne was engulfed by the destructive fury of the vampire. His sword cut, amputated, shredded and always the grim reaper doing his work, the code was useless. But no contractor could do anything against him.

She thought that perhaps he had a Geass that is either an inhibitor of Geass, or he had all the powers that control the Geass of other contractors.

She could not think anymore, oppressive vampire's memories invading her mind. The sound of crushed bones, compressed, echoed in the ears of Marianne. She saw the flesh ripped open, guts exposed, the gasps of agony, fear, suffering, death.

The taste of blood fills the mouth of Marianne while the vampire planted his teeth into the throat offered of a soldier. The blood was warm and a taste coppery metallic but she knew the same time the life of the man she killed.

Father, he left his family to protect them against the White Army; she saw his weaknesses, his mistakes and hesitations.

She ended her feast, throwing the body to find other victims.

The skies are streaked streaks of smoke following the hundreds of missiles launched from battleships.

An air combat began, the carnage was complete, a rain of ashes, blood and metal rained down on the battlefield.

"Kill! Kill the lemurs! " Shouted the Atlantis soldiers, their wings covered by blood, mud and the macabre dance continued.

Magic spread its share of destruction and death, flashes blue, white, turquoise obscured the battlefield.

The harvest was good.

The Adamentium soldiers were as effective as their peers, their armour and their weapons ensured their survival. They shot down the winged warriors, finishing off on the ground.

The battle lasted all night, the vampire struck, killed, destroyed, stuffing himself with the blood of his enemies. The fires of battle adorned night multicoloured streaks.

The vampire, having absorbed the lives of hundreds of warriors, stood at the centre of the battle, he was ready, and his comrades would be avenged.

His hands whirled in front of him, runes of blood appeared in the air, they danced around him gradually multiplied as and as he created them. He began to spell casting in a deep voice, words of terrible incantations forgotten from time immemorial.

Columns out of the ground, forming a pentagram and the vampire was in the centre. These columns dripping with blood, sparkling runes glowed in the rising sun.

Marianne started; she saw in the Vampire's eyes the symbol of Geass when he delivered his final spell.

A luminous explosion broke out in the centre of the field and a blue wave struck the combatants, the wave spread concentrically from the vampire.

At first nothing happened, the soldiers bathed in daybreak blue and watched with amazement this phenomenon.

Suddenly, a wave of darkness emerged from the centre of the incantatory circle, attacking the holders of the code and tore their souls.

Lemurs fell, eyes wide open; they were mowed down like wheat in summer. The dark wave spread, absorbed the battlefield and scatter to the southern continent.

"Victory," cried the winged soldiers.

"Victory! Long live to A….. "They couldn't finish because in an instant, the vampire fell, his head between his hands.

He writhed in pain; his incantation was called a creature from another world and she attacked the spirit of the vampire, trying to enter the physical dimension of his victim. The Vampire uttered a groan of pain and fainted.

A huge flaw opens in the sky; we catch a glimpse of hell colourful in the crack. Suddenly, a huge eye turned and looked at the insignificant creatures that inhabited this land.

A moment later, Marianne no longer understood what was happening; the warriors fell into 2 camps, slaughtered by the demons who invaded the Earth. The cries of the dying filled the heavens, the sky turned crimson, the vampire had offered the Earth to hell, she was lost.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, the few survivors looked up and saw the little moon are going to crumble.

"The Sword of Akasha." Hissed the vampire; he got up, contemplating the devastation.

Tears of blood flowed from his eyes and his cry of rage and despair resounded on the battlefield. He picked up his sword, spread his wings and flew to the crack hoping that his sacrifice would be enough to save what remained of his people.

But in his grief, he knew that nobody would survive.

The lemurs had destroyed the small moon in order to kill the Demons, _"and our 2 peoples'' _thought he, with bitterness. He will close the crack and die.

In a nightmarish sky, he mowed down his sword monstrosities that barred his path.  
Demons green, red-headed raptors and dog fell under his blade that drink their flesh and gained ever more power, constantly begging for more blood.

The face dripping with guts, crying with all his soul, the vampire threw into the crack.

* * *

Marianne was gripped by the mental strength of the vampire

"You are here, Bitch!" He thundered.

She was violently brought back to reality. She woke up lying down on the cold marble, smooth skin had turned blue in the biting cold. She looked up and saw the wrath of the vampire. In his red eyes gleaming symbol of Geass, he snatched her at the neck and slapped her violently against the wall.

She could not breathe, she would die.

"You," he spat

"How dare you, wretched woman, dirty by your presence the memory of my people?"

Marianne gurgled some words, but the vampire could hear nothing or would not listen.

"Do you realize that Lelouch could be died by your thoughtless gesture, abject primate?" Shouted the vampire.

He sent her flying to her bedside and back Marianne back struck violently the frame. She uttered a cry of pain accompanied by tears.

"Listen to me! Until your last days you will Lelouch's defence against the outside world. He is mortal, don't forget it. Moreover, he will be consumed by his thirst for blood. You will have to manage by yourself in order to feed him! At first, few pints will be sufficient to feed the baby but once he will bigger, it will be several litres. So, you have to find willing voluntaries." articulated the vampire, an evil smile on his lips.

"Teach him tricks, how to hide his feelings, his true nature and above all, hold it away from women as he will not control himself. "Said the vampire.

"What ...? "Stammered Marianne.

"He will have,a huge sexual appetite, like me. This is something that I attach to our family legends. "He says with a chuckle.

"The blood of young women has a great aroma; he will be difficult to control himself. You'll have to educate him until he knows how to pass Blood pact, then he can take all those wives as he likes." Said the vampire.

The vampire drew back in shadow; his silhouette began to vanish in the icy air of night.

"One last thing, for God's sake, forget all the legends that concern us, particularly the sun. We don't fear it."

He threw that last sentence by launching a laugh that chilled to the bone Marianne. She noted the sarcastic tone when he uttered the word "God".

She got up and looked around her room, she was alone.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard throughout the castle, shouting, crying, voices shouting orders to protect the royal family.

A guard came suddenly and asked:

"Come with me, Majesty, an unexplained phenomenon happening outside, I take you somewhere safe."

Marianne sighed, took his child and followed the guard, knowing that the danger was now in her arms.

* * *

Chap 3 finish, ouf, it's done

Now chap 4 et 5 nearly finish.

Be patient

The dark power was in Lelouch's hand …..


End file.
